Midnight Call For The Black Mist
by BriarBaneRose
Summary: When the Order needs help, who and what will they turn to for help? Another wizard, vampire, wereworlf or the mysterious warlock who lays hidden from the wizarding world.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter, nor the suggest themes I took from Cassandra Clare and Sorcerer's Apprentice to explain warlocks and sorcerer's. But I do own my OC and possibly other characters I might add, along with the story idea :)

**A/N**: I will be adding my own material on warlocks, as best as I can though, seeing how most people already has a basic idea. I will mostly be using Cassandra Clare's version, seeing how that is the most logical interpretation of warlocks that I admire. Anyway enjoy and Review xoxox.

* * *

><p><span>PROLOGUE<span>

"Are you sure this is the place?" asked an annoyed voice.

"For the hundredth time Ronald, yes we're sure; it's the same address as the one on this paper." Hermione said while holding the piece of paper in front of his face. "Alright you two cut it out." said an irritated Moody.

As the group walked up to a darkened house, Hermione pushed open the metal gate, with luck, it didn't make a sound. They silently made their way up the stairs and up to the door, hesitantly Hermione looked back to Moody, Ron, Harry, Tonks and Remus, upon seeing Moody's impatient look she quickly turned back to the door and knocked on it twice. Seconds turned into minutes yet no one moved, nor did anyone open the door.

"It is late after all, why couldn't we just wait till morning?" said Harry while trying to peek through a window. Hermione hit him over the head and scolded him for peeking inside the house, Moody made his way through them and hissed "Because we need her now and not a minute later we can't waste anymore time."

"But won't she be angry to find us, unknown people standing here on her deck in the middle of the night. Besides what if she isn't even home, what if-" Moody cut her off, limping towards the door knocking loudly, yelling out. "Come on woman! I know you're in there, now is not the time to be stubborn, open the bloody door!"

"For heaven's sake Alastor, don't anger her any further, you know how she is" whispered Remus, the group not missing the scared look in his eyes.

"Umm, if you don't mind explaining who this girl is anyways? You guys never really told us anything in the first place." asked Hermione crossing her arms across her chest looking straight at the three adults.

"Don't look at me, I never met her." said Tonks holding up her arms and shrugging her shoulders.

Remus turned his gaze towards Moody whispering to him that there's no harm in telling them, seeing how they will need to know sooner or later. Sighing Moody turned towards the three teenagers "What do you lot know about Warlocks? What about you girly, you should know this seeing how your nose is always in a book."

"W-Warlocks? Uh not much I suppose." she said a blush creeping onto her checks seeing how she didn't know much about warlocks. "There's not a lot of books written about them, not to mention I don't even think they belong to the wizarding world, well at least I don't think they do..." she trailed off looking at Harry and Ron for help, but they just shrugged not knowing what to say.

"I didn't even know they existed, sure vampires and werewolves and the other magical creatures but not warlocks." mumbled Harry.

"Well then I suppose it's time for a quick lesson, seeing on how she won't be answering the door anytime soon. For starters Warlock aren't like wizards or even sorcerer's, quite different I would say. For instance they don't need a wand or Merlin's circle along with a ring for the power."

Seeing how he captivated the three's attention along with both Tonks and Remus' he continued, "It's true what you said girl, that there isn't much on them, seeing how they keep away from that, but we do know some basics, thank Merlin for that. They're a lot more powerful than us, a lot more, but this varies by how old they are and how well they mastered their powers. They usually stand out easily considering you know someone's a warlock by certain traits they have from tails, wings, horns, to coloured markings on their body and even the eyes-"

"Now now Mad Eye, you don't want to give to much away now do you, hell why not ask a living, breathing one that's standing right behind you."said a woman with mocking tone.

Hearing the unfamiliar voice they all turned towards the woman, not missing the irritability laced within her phrase. Looking towards the door that neither of them heard being opened was a tall, toned woman leaning against the door frame arms crossed against her chest a raised eyebrow and smirk lay on her face.

"So what bring you to my home...this late at night. Better be good, because you just put me in a sour mood, you should've listened to wolf-boy here." amused by the visible flinch he gave when mentioning the word wolf.

"Ahh yes of course we are sorry to disturbe you Miss Achlys but we need to talk...it's urgent." said Remus.

Groaning she looked back into the corridor behind, and glanced at the time, sighing she said, "Yes of course you do, why else would you be here. Here I thought I was fortunate thinking it was simply someone that had gotten lost but no...I always have the worst of luck." she went on.

"Yes yes, now will you let us in, it's getting cold." snapped Moody

She turned her gaze back towards the crowd neither of them meeting her eyes. A frown slowly made its way across her face and she moved aside gesturing them to come in. "Don't touch anything, sit down and talk." Of course Tonks managed to trip over a nonexistent crack in the floor while they were making their way in, making the vase near the door fall from its place on the small end table.

The woman leaned her head against the door frame and let out a groan. "That was priceless artifact, I hope you'll be paying for that. Now get up and sit down...And be carefully for everyone sake not just yours."

Pulling herself up Tonks slowly made her way towards the rest of the group; hair turned bright red to match her cheek, and sat down quietly beside Ron.

The woman took her forehead off of the frame and made her way inside, closing the deck light, and casting a quick glance around the front yard. Satisfied, she walked back closing the door behind her.


End file.
